El ritmo de nuestras almas
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: kid y chrona accidentalmente sincronizaron sus almas por medio de la danza kid intenta todo lo imposible para conquistar a chrona pero de repente llega Daniel que intenta a conquistar a chrona quien es cojera chrona a kid o a Daniel. KidxChronaxDaniel
1. UN RITMO EXCELENTE

se preguntaran porque subo este capitulo de nuevo note que tenia muchas faltas de ortografia decidi borrarlo subirlo otra vez y lo mejore un poco este fic seme vino cuando estaba en clase de danza.

CAPITULO 1: UN RITMO EXCELENTE

Era un dia soleado en shibusen habian pasado 3 años desde que derrotado el kishin todos se guian siendo los mismos a excepcion de chrona ahora ella tiene busto no es tan grande pero es notable y su cabello abia crecido hasta su cintura.

Se podia ver en un salon unos chicos ablando muy felices de repente llega su profesor stein.

stein: mocosos tomen asiento tengo un anuncio importante que hacer-dijo el profesor con seriedad.

maka:cuales el anuncio importante profesor stein-dijo una maka muy curiosa.

stein:shinigami-sama quieren que tomen clases de danza primero van a ver quien son los mejores quien quede podra faltar a clases.

Todo el salon se lleno de murmullos despues se convirtieron en gritos de felicidad todos querian quedar para faltar a clases.

chrona:maka no se lidiar con clases de danza-dijo chrona en un susurro a su mejor amiga maka.

maka:tranquila chrona vas a ver que va ser divertido-dijo maka regalandole una sonrisa a su amiga.

black*star:YO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA TIENE QUEDAR EN LA CLASE DE DANZA-dijo black*star subiendose a su asiento

stein:black*star bajas de ahi o te dicepciono-dijo stein con su voz mas temible.

Despues del accidente,casi todos los de shibusen estaban en el patio los demas estudiantes no quedaron solo que daban maka,soul,black*star,tsubaki,kid y chrona.

maka:soul llame canse mejor ya no hay que seguir-dijo una maka muy cansada.

soul:bueno yo tambien me canse mejor vamonos-dijo soul parando de bailar.

stein:soul y maka fuera los que dan son black*star,tsubaki,kid y chrona ahora va con pareja-black*star agaro a tsubaki y kid no tuvo otra opcion.

blcak*star y stubaki se movian con un poco de ritmo, mientras que kid y chrona se movian con ritmo y con gracia como si sus almas estuvieran sincronizadas ellos hacian un ritmo excelente.

Despues de un rato de estar bailando hasta el limite pero kid y chrona no parecian cansados sino relajados.

Derenpente la musica cambio a una lenta y romantica black*star y tsubaki se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron a ver a bailar a kid y a chrona se movian con gracia como si ellos supieran como era los pasos del baile black*star y tsubaki se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando a kid y a chrona.

Chrona daba vueltas por todas partes como si ella supiera como iba el baile kid se quedo sorprendido con la gracia que se movia su compañera nunca penso que una chica timida se moviera con tanta gracia chrona tambien quedo sorprendida como se movia kid nunca penso que un joven serio se moviera con tanta gracia llego un momento que kid cojio a chrona de la cintura ellos empezaron a bailar en circulos kid la elevaba por 8 segundos su baile fue mescrado con unas cuantas vueltas de repente chrona se suelta del agarre de kid y comienza a dar vueltas en circulos kid bailaba con toda su alma ellos se ya sabian que iva a cabar la cancion la cancion acobo ellos se miraron a los ojos estaban cansados, agotados y un poco sudados ellos supieron que ellos hacen un ritmo ecelente desde que el vio los ojos de su compañera sintio una sensacion en su pecho una sensacion que nunca sintio chrona cuanto vio los ojos de su compañero que le sonreia sus ojos reflejaban felicidad ella sintio algo en su pecho una sensacion de calides y de calma.

stein:kid y chrona ustedes quedan se puden ir-todos se fueron a sus hogares.

kid y chrona recodaron el baile fue tan relajante que los hiso sentir muy relajados si ellos se hubieran dado cuenta que pensaron al mismo tiempo que hacian un ritmo excelente y sin darse cuenta sincronizaron sus almas a un que sean de diferente naturaleza ellos pudieron sincronizar sus almas en un ritmo calido y pacifico.

=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00=00

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, seria mucho pedir un review y me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo bye.


	2. UN REGALO

Holaa! porfin pude subir el capitulo 2 como hoy no tuve clases y tampoco mañana, este capitulo me gusto a mi espero que les guste el capitulo.

CAPITULO 2: UN REGALO

Había pasado 2 semanas qué por accidente sincronizaron sus almas pero ellos no cedieron cuenta de ése detalle.

Se podía ver dos jóvenes pasiando por las calles de Death city charlando muy felices,el joven se llama kid y la joven se llama chrona

Después de un rato de estar recorriendo las calles de la ciudad kid llevo a chrona a su hogar .

kid: chrona quiero darte esto-dijo el dándole un caja.

chrona: que es kid-dijo chrona muy curiosa y agarrando la caja.

kid: solo abre la caja.

chrona abrió la caja y sonrió

a ver lo que traía adentro la caja.

chrona: kid es hermoso-dijo ella agarrando al cachorro que le regalo kid, el cachorro es casi todo negro a exención de sus patas eran blancas y sus ojos eran un hermoso azul.

kid: que bueno que te gusto lo compré para ti-dijo el con una sonrisa.

chrona: porque lo compraste para mi-dijo ella algo confundida.

kid:es que me recordo a ti por sus hermosos ojos como tu tienes unos hermosos ojos que parecen unos zafiros-dijo el dándose cuenta lo que dijo se sonrojo al no mas poder.

chrona: gracias kid-dijo muy sonrojada y abrazando al joven.

kid: no es para tanto chrona, bueno ya es muy tarde mejor me voy-dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla, la joven se sonrojo y el joven salió corriendo de ahí.

kid llegó a su hogar subió a su avitacion y se avento a su cama.

kid: que echó mejor me debería disculparme con chrona mañana lo aré cuando la ve a mañana en shibusen-dijo el con voz de arrepentimiento.

Esa noche ellos no pudieron dormir pero ellos no sabían que pronto llegaría un problema que enfrentarán juntos a un que algunos de los dos se tenga que dar subida por el otro haci es la vida pero aparte ellos recibirán un regalo.

fin del sugundo capitulo dejen reviews hasta el próximo capitulo bye.


	3. LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL

CAPITULO 3: LA VOZ DE UN ÁNGEL

KID POV

Estoy caminando por los pasillos de shibusen todo esta tranquilo mi padre decidió que hoy no abría clases pero ese silencio fue roto por un voz muy hermosa parece la voz de un Ángel decidi seber quien canta haci, la voz provenia de la azotea, cuando termine de subir las escaleras la persona que esta cantando me sorprendio esa persona es ¿chrona?, me quede quieto para verla cantar.

Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no?  
Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no?  
Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba

Onaji fukami he oriteyukeru no?  
Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo  
Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo

Kurayami no naka ni  
Futari de tadayoi nagara  
Mujaki na kotori no you ni  
Tsubasa no yosete ita

Sabishii toki ni wa  
Egao ni kakureru kimi wa  
Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune wo sarashite

Dakishimeru...zutto

Kimi wa hitori de  
Tooku he yuku no  
Kurikaeru no ka  
Kowae dake na no

Mune no katachi no  
Kanashii iru no  
Honto wa kiito  
Roku ni teru no ni

Itsuka kiito kaeru basho wo  
Futari onaji hakarasa de mitsumeteiru

Kono yami no naka de  
Donna ni hanarete hi de mo  
Kokoro wa nani wo hitsuyou  
Itsu nade yobi aratte

Sabishii toki ni wa  
Aratte ite mo wakaru yo  
Tsumetai yubi no namida de  
Atatameta agetai

Soba ni iru...

Kurayami no naka ni  
Futari de tadayoi nagara  
Mujaki na kotori no you ni  
Tsubasa no yosete ita

Sabishii toki ni wa  
Egao ni kakureru kimi wa  
Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Kono mune wo sarashite

Dakishimeru...  
Soba ni iru...zutto

Cuando término de cantar ella se dio media vuelta y se sonrojo a ver me se ve muy tierna hací.

CHRONA POV

Como shinigami-sama decidido que hoy no hubiera clases decidi ir a la azotea como llevaba mi celular decidi poner un cancion que era la pura tonada cuando empezó la tonada empecé a cantar como ya me sabía la letra y empecé a bailar me sentía muy relajada haci me sentia cuando kid y yo bailamos juntos, cuando termino la musica medi la media vuelta y me sonroje a ver que era kid.

kid: aparte que bailas muy bien, cantas muy bien-me dijo con una sonrisa yo me sonroje más.

chrona:gracias kid-dije muy nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

Empezó a soñar la siguiente tonada kid se acercó donde estaba y me agarró de la cintura y empezamos a bailar y yo empecé a cantar.

Kire kagima saibastia

Kiweta i adora i amena i adesta  
Idela  
Asora i adora i asora i yamasa  
Idita dora

Kasa melistora  
Imeta li aora  
I kasa melindora  
Ilyia iya

Kasa melistora  
Imeta li aora  
I kasa melindora  
Ilyia

Kire kagima saibastia  
Inaria miamenta  
Asora ita saibastia  
Imilia iyasii iya

Kiweta ita saibastia  
Inaria miamenta  
Asora ita saibastia  
Imilia iyasii

Kasa melistora  
Imeta i aora  
Kasa melistora  
I kasa melindora

Ilyia...

cuando término la música dejamos de bailar y nos miramos a los ojos.

k/c:un ritmo excelente-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo después que dijimos eso salí corriendo de ahí dejando a kid.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Este capitulo fue dedicado a valentinaescarrab ella me apoyado y me deja reviews que me dan animo para seguir escribiendo, dejen reviews hasta el proximo capitulo bye.

cancion 1: synchronicity

artista: Yui Makino

cancion 2 : A song of storm and fire

artista: Yuki Kajiura y Eri Itou

cancion 1 letra en español:

¿A dónde va la calidez?  
Cuando sea mañana, se desvanecerá  
Si sincronizo los latidos de nuestros pechos  
¿Seré capaz de caer a la misma profundidad que tu?

Siempre estoy a tu lado, siempre  
No importa que tan lejos tu corazón vaya.

Mientras somos arrastrados por la oscuridad  
Como pequeñas aves inocentes, cerramos nuestras alas juntas  
Tu, que te escondes tras tu sonrisa cuando estas solo  
Eres una espada de hielo que no se derrite  
Abro mi corazón  
Y te abrazo  
Para siempre…

¿A dónde vas tu solo?  
¿Es solo que tienes miedo de mirar atrás?  
La figura de mi pecho y el triste color  
Aunque estoy segura de que son iguales

Con la misma esencia, miramos  
Al lugar al que volveremos algún día

No importa como es que estemos separados en la oscuridad  
Nuestros corazones llaman al del otro con un lazo mas fuerte que nada  
Incluso si ries cuando estas solo, lo se.  
Quiero calentar  
Tus frios dedos con mis lagrimas  
Estoy a tu lado…

Mientras somos arrastrados por la oscuridad  
Como pequeñas aves inocentes, cerramos nuestras alas juntas  
Tu, que te escondes tras tu sonrisa cuando estas solo  
Eres una espada de hielo que no se derrite  
Abro mi corazón  
Y te abrazo  
Para siempre…

cancion 2 letra en español:

Su rostro melancólico  
Suave y dulce y suave y tan frágil  
Verlo - No puedo describir lo que estoy viendo - es demasiado  
hermoso para las palabras  
Esperando fielmente  
Y sonriendo de manera pacífica  
Y esperando pacientemente  
Tranquilamente que deseen  
Esperando fielmente  
Y sonriendo de manera pacífica  
Y esperando pacientemente  
Silenciosamente  
Su rostro melancólico  
Sonrisas en la niebla  
Veo que se enfrentan  
Y deseo de un deseo imposible  
Suave que se enfrentan  
Sonrisas en la niebla  
Veo que se enfrentan  
Y quiero desear lo imposible  
Esperando fielmente  
Y sonriendo de manera pacífica  
Esperando fielmente  
Y esperando pacientemente  
Deseo


	4. EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE DE SHIBUSEN

hola! más seguro hasta el martes suba los capítulo muy seguidos mi maestra me aviso que hasta el martes tengo clases hoy estoy muy feliz tengo un cachoro aunque se parece a chrona es muy tímido mi cachorro pero con el tiempo se aconstumbrara voy a comberser a mis padres que le pongamos kid, soul o evans, bueno que comience el capítulo y intente hacer un poco más grande.

CAPÍTULO 4: EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE DE SHIBUSEN

Es un hermoso día en shibusen todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas clases en un salón se podía ver que estaba en desastre hasta que llega su profesor.

stein: mocosos pongan a tencion tenemos un nuevo estudiante, pasa Daniel

Entró un chico alto su venía vestido con un pantalón negro y un camisa blanca su cabello es café y sus ojos son de un hermoso café.

Daniel: hola mi nombre es Daniel Hana-dijo el con un sensual sonrisa

stein: bueno, Daniel sientate al lado de chrona-dijo señalando a la nombrada.

DANIEL POV

Con que ese hermoso ángel se llama chrona

Daniel: que bueno me tocó con un hermoso ángeldije ella solo se sonrojo,pude ver que un chico me mandaba un mirada asesina.

Toda la clase fue aburrida yo solo veía a chrona terminaron la clase todos se dirigian a sus casas

chrona me enseño la ciudad yo por no fijarme tropecé y cai encima de ella los dos nos sonrojamos estaba a unos centímetros de sus de sus labios estaba apuntó de besarla hasta que alguien me interrumpio

KID POV

Estababa pasiando por las calles de Death City hasta que vi que Daniel iva a besar a chrona me arcerque a ellos y sone mi garganta ellos se pararon rapido y chrona se sonrojo.

kid: chrona que haces aqui es muy tarde- dije yo con tono cerio y abrazaba a chrona.

chrona:kid estoy bien me puedes soltar-dijo ella muy sonrojada y yo la solté.

Daniel: tiene razón el rayitas es mejor que te vayas a tu hogar-medieron ganaz de tirarme y que garme que no soy simétrico o golpearlo la segunda respuesta suena tentadora, chrona se marchó.

kid:no te vuelvas a acercar a chrona-dije y me marche, Daniel olcuta algo y yo lo voy averiguar.

DANIEL POV

"Eso veremos" pensé me di media vuelta y me apresure me tenía que reunir con ella le tengo que dar toda la imformacion que consigui.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

que les pareció le gusto dejen reviews, hasta la próximo capitulo bye.


	5. LOS CELOS DE UN SHINIGAMI

Hola, perdí a mi cachorro al último le pusieron mikifabian muy extraño el nombre pero lleva fabian mi nombre favorito del misterio de anubis que ya termina la tercera temporada y otra cosa jumbiie siempre cuando te habló por el facebook no me contesta si me ubieras contestado te ubiera dicho que ya tenia cuenta pero lo bueno que ya sete paso el enojo de las imágenes que te dije ya hasta las borre ya ni tengo celular.

CAPÍTULO 5: LOS CELOS DE UN SHINIGAMI

KD POV

Aquí estoy con los chicos que nos reunimos para partida de basquet lo que me sorprendió que no estaban las chicas ,Liz y patty me dijo que tenian que hacer algo urgente la curiosidad me mato y mejor le pregunte a soul.

Kid: soul donde están las chicas-dije lo menos curioso que pude pero no lo pude dicimular mucho.

Soul:me dijo Maka que hoy las chicas no iban a poder venir que tenían que arreglar a Chrona porque va tener un cita-dijo soul con su tono cool pero lo que me sorprendio fue que Chrona va a tener una cita pero con quien pero una sensacion me invadio creo que esa sensación eran ¿celos? no podia ser esa sensacion.

Kid: CON QUIEN!-le dije gritando Soul y Black*Star se asombraron pero luego se echaron a reír.

Soul: Kid deja de estar de celoso-dijo soul que ya no se aguanta la risa.

Black*Star: Kid tu celoso un dios como yo nunca estará celoso-dijo el mono asimétrico de black*star.

Kid: QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!-les grite a los dos que quedaron callados.

Soul: lo que digas si dices que no estas celoso pues no estas celoso.

Kid: solo tengo la curiosidad con quien va a salir-dije serio para que notarán mi curiosidad

soul: Chrona va a tener un cita con Daniel-con Daniel desde que entró a shibusen no se a despegado de Chrona eso me molesta mucho e investigado sobre su pasado pero no e consigido nada que esconderá ese Daniel.

Kid: y no sabes donde van a ir a su cita.

Soul: si me dijo Maka que ivan a ir al cine porque querias saber-dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Kid: solo fue curiosidad-dije cerio-bueno chicos ya es muy tarde mejor me voy adios-cuando termine de decir mi oración salí corriendo a dirección al cine.

NORMAL POV

se puede ver una joven peli-rosa caminando por las calles casi solitarias de Death City que se dirijia al cine, Chrona lleva puesto una blusa roja un poco ajustada y una falda tableada de color negro la falda le llega hasta los muslos, en unos arbustos se podia ver un pequeño shinigami que intentava controlar su sangrado nasal, Chrona llegó al cine y en la entrada estaba Daniel quien la esperaba.

Daniel: Chrona te ves hermosa.- dijo el joven regalando un sonrisa.

Chrona: gracias Daniel.- dijo ella sonrojada.

Daniel: que te parece si vemos una pelicula de terror-dijo el jalando a su compañera.

Chrona:bueno, creo que una buena opción.-dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Ya dentro de la sala Chrona estaba muy asustada y Daniel la abrasaba el plan de Daniel salió perfecto su plan era fácil llevarla ver una película de terror ella se asustaría y tendrá una escusa para abrazarla, en un asiento se podía ver un shinigami lleno de celos.

Cuando término la película Daniel llevó a Chrona a su hogar en el camino se la pasan hablando de repente Daniel acorralo a Chrona dejandola sin salida Chrona estaba muy nerviosa pero derepente llego Kid.

KID POV

cuando término la película decidí seguir a Daniel y a Chrona todo iba bien hasta que Daniel acorraló a Chrona yo me apresure y empuje a Daniel.

Kid:Daniel que pretendes hacer con Chrona.-dije enojado y poniendo a Chrona detrás de mi.

Daniel: yo pretendo hacer nada, se nota que eres un shinigami lleno de celos.-dijo el parándose.

Kid:ya te dije Daniel que no te acerques a Chrona, no quiero que la lastimes .-dije cerio y con el seño frucido.

Daniel: yo nunca te lastimaría tu en cambio Kid no te acuerdas que la lastimaste esa vez cuando pelearon en el barco fantasma.- Chrona y yo estábamos confundidos, espera como sabe el que pelie con Chrona solo los únicos que saben son Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty son los únicos que saben como el sabrá eso.

Kid:tu como sabes que pelee con Chrona.- dije confundido.

Daniel: no es de tu incumbencia.-dijo el cruzando los brazos.

Kid:claro que es de mi incumbencia tu no tienes que saber eso acasos nos espías a mi y a Chrona.- le dije muy enojado.

Daniel:claro que yo no haría eso, es mejor que me valla nos vemos después Chrona.- dijo el marchándose, Chrona y yo nos que damos confundidos mis sospechas de Daniel eran ciertas el esconde algo y lo tengo que averiguar pronto presiento que algo pasará pronto.

DANIEL POV

Casi me descubren tengo que ir con ella corri a su escondinte y le esprique lo que habia pasado.

X: idiota casi te descubren.- dijo ella muy enojada.

Daniel: y ahora que hacemos.

X: pues tendremos que adelantar nuestro plan, lo primero que tienes que hacer es conquistar a Chrona y la segunda cosa es de deshacerse de ese shinigami el no dudará de investigar sobretu podrías hacer ese trabajo pero sin dejar ni un rasto de tu delito.

Daniel: claro que si suena muy fácil.

X: el plan tiene que quedar antes del eclipse.

Daniel: ¿cual eclipse?.

X: en ese eclipse liberaremos al kishin más poderoso y por es necesitamos a Chrona como ella tiene sangre negra y es un bruja va ser de mucha utilidad y su alma se la daremos al kishin.

Daniel: ¿cuando vaser el eclipse?.

X: vaser el 2 de noviembre.

Daniel: todavia hay tiempo.

X: mocoso no te confíes un error tuyo nos arruina todo el plan.

Daniel: ok, me puedo ir.

X:si te puedes retirar recuerda no quiero de ningún error.

Me marche el cielo estaba despejado tendré mucho trabajo que hacer pero me va encantar de deshacerse de ese shinigami tonto si me deshago de el me dejará a Chrona a mi mercer.

################################################## ################################################## ################################################## ################################################## ################################################## ###

Les gusto, tengo algunos problemas y creo que los capítulos voy a tardar de subir y creo voy a ir ala escuela los sabados y domingos, hasta el siguiente capítulo muy pronto se revela su identidad, dejen reviews bye...


	6. SUEÑO O PESADILLA

les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que los disfruten

SUEÑO O PESADILLA

KID POV

Podía ver que todo era rojo, mire el cielo las nubes eran rojas pude ver que era un eclipse la luna estaba casi roja, había un poco de viento con el viento venia con flor de cerezo, pude ver a una mujer con capucha que reía mas adelante pude ver a Daniel que estaba muy herido a su lado estaba una joven con capucha, que es este sueño no un sueño no es así esto es un pesadilla , mire a mi alrededor todos estaban luchando busque a chrona con la mirada la encontré se podía ver que estaba muy débil.

CHRONA!- le grite ella me miro lucia muy cansada apenas se podía sostener ella se acerco donde estaba.

Que haces aquí Shinigami-kum- me dijo Chrona le costaba hablar- vete de aquí- me esta pidiendo que me valla yo nunca haría eso.

Kid: Chrona porque me pides eso.

No quiero que salgas lastimado no quiero que mueras- me dijo Chrona empezando a llorar.

Kid: Yo estaré bien mejor hay que huir de aquí- dije agarrándole la muñeca pero ella se zafo de mi agarre.

Chrona: Yo no puedo huir de aquí si lo hago me irán a buscar y te mataran- no entiendo a que se refiere.

Kid: A que te refieres.

Chrona: A mi me necesitan para revivir a un kishin para que despierte de ese sueño profundo- acaso a Chrona la quieren dar como sacrificio eso no lo puedo permitir.

Kid: Con mas razón no te puedo dejar aquí.

Chrona: No entiendes Shinigami-kum tienes que irte.

Kid: Ya te dije que no lo hare.

Tienes que irte yo impediré que despierte al kishin ellos me necesitan para despertarlo- dijo Chrona volteando hacia atrás.

Kid: Con mas razón es mejor escapar de aquí.

Chrona: No entiendes nada si no se van les hare daño no quiero que vean mi verdadera yo- verdadera yo a que se refiere.

kid: A que te refieres a tu v no sobre la verdadera yo.

Chrona: Ustedes no saben mi verdadero pasado, salgan de aquí nos vigilan hay sonrisas en la niebla ellos se encargan de matar a todos, la niebla esta cerca, salgan de aquí.

Kid: No lo hare, la niebla también te matara.

Chrona: No te preocupes por mi no me hará nada a los pecadores no les hace nada.

Kid: Chrona tu no eres una pecadora.

Chrona: Claro que si yo mate a varas personas.

Kid: Claro que no fue la locura tu no estabas consiente lo que hacias.

Chrona: Igual no importa, igual si hubiera estado consiente o no igual soy un pecadora.

Kid: Claro que no eres una pecadora tu eres un Ángel que le cortaron las alas.

Chrona: No importa soy un Ángel negro lleno de locura que no descansa.

Kid: De que hablas Chrona.

Chrona: Yo soy un Ángel negro como la locura, la locura no descansa los quiere ver todos muertos a igual que yo- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Kid: Chrona que tienes, no dejes que la locura te domine.

Chrona: Kid vete de aquí, demasiado tarde el eclipse esta completo, vete de aquí.

Kid: No lo hare chrona ya te dije...- Chrona no me dejo terminar porque junto sus labios con los míos, el beso duro menos de un minuto, yo me quede sin habrá.

Chrona: A song of storm and fire- después cayo al piso.

Kid: CHRONA DESPIERTA!- le suplique, de repente alguien me jalo- Soul que haces suéltame.

Soul: Claro que no, me tienes que dar gracias por al verte salvado.

Kid: Pero de quien.

Soul: Pues de quien mas, pues de Chrona.

Voltie atrás, Chrona se levanto no era la misma ahora tenia ala negras sus ojos estaban lleno de locura, se arcerco donde estaba las personas que se le ponía enfrente los mataba, llego hasta donde estábamos primero mato a Soul y yo caí al piso.

Tus ultimas palabras Shinigami- dijo Chrona con voz temible.

Kid: Chrona yo...- no pude terminar mi frase porque todo se volvió negro.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333

Dejen reviews, hasta el otro capitulo cuidense bye...


	7. EL SIGNIFICADO DEL SUEÑO

Hola perdón por tardar mucho estos días no son los mejores me enferme, mi prima perdió a su esposo y en el facebook me un chico me pregunta que sea su novia me ruega pero yo le digo que no, ayer iba a actualizar pero la tristeza me gano perdí a 3 personas que quiero mucho y una que me iba a proteger y el sábado no pode actualizar además fue a cenar que ni me quería ir de ese lugar porque me atendieron 3 sexys meseros ok si estaban guapos eso es todo que comience el capitulo.

CAPITULO 7: EL SIGNIFICADO DEL SUEÑO

KID POV

desperté muy agitado, mi respiración era entré cortada estaba un poco sudado, que significa ese sueño, me di una ducha y me aliste para ir a shibusen.

Me dirigí a shibusen con mis armas, toda la clase no puse atención solo pensaba sobre el sueño, que significa ése sueño? mejor cuando terminé la clase voy a ir ver a mi padre para que me ayudé a saber el significa del este sueño. Siempre me hago las mismas preguntas, me quedé pensando otro rato hasta alguien me interrumpió de mis pensamientos ésa persona era Chrona.

Chrona.-dije yo muy contento de que ella éste bien y me a balance a Chrona, los dos caímos al piso y que de muy cerca de besar sus labios tan perfectos, me sonroje ante aquel pensamiento, Chrona se sonrojo, yo me paré y la ayudé a pararse.-Chrona que me querías decir.-Dije serio pero por dentro me sentía avergonzado lo que hice.

Solo le quería decir que hace 10 m.n terminó la clase.-dijo Chrona con un sonrojo y con su lindo tartamudeo.  
No me di cuenta que ya había terminado la clase, bueno Chrona luego nos vemos.- salí del salón y me dirigí al Death Room para hablar con mi padre.

Hola kid-kum a que devo a tu visita.-Dijo mi padre con su típica voz.

Bueno tuve un sueño y quiero saber que significa.- Dije serio  
Bueno cuando un shinigami sueña es cuando va a pasar algo muy peligroso que se debe detener, como era tu sueño kid-kum.- Dijo mi padre muy serio.

El sueño era que Chrona caía en la locura y que había un eclipse y Chrona la iban a sacrificar a un kishin y después Chrona se desmayo antes de que se desmallara dijo una frase que era " A song of strom and fire", que significa eso padre.- Terminé de decir sobre el sueño pero que significa esa frase acosa es un conjuro.

Verás kid-kum antes de kishin Asura había otro kishin mas poderoso, su alma fue sellada, cada 100 años hay un eclipse que podrán liberar el kishin y Chrona-chan es la persona indicada para el sacrificio, solo una persona se sabé la canción de "A song of strom and fire" que significa "una canción de tormenta y fuego",con esa canción podran liberar al kishin y Chrona-chan se sabé ésa canción para que el sacrificio resulte primero tendrá que caer ante la locura, si caí en la locura ella no durada de revivir al kishin, si el kishin es revivido todo esta perdido el kishin comerá todas las almas del mundo, eso no lo podemos permitir kid-kum.- Dijo mi padre con tono serio.

Que podemos hacer padre, no podemos permetir eso Chrona tiene que estar a mi lado digo en nuestro lado- Estoy muy preocupado no quiero perder a Chrona, no me tengo que desanimar se que mi padre tiene una solución.

Kid-kum porque te preocupes tanto por Chrona a casó te gusta.- Yo me sonroje por lo que dijo mi padre pero tenía razón porque la protejo tanto, porque siento celos cuando está con Daniel o con otros chicos, porque quiero que este a mi lado y porque cuando me separó de ella me siento triste , acaso me enamoré de Chrona sin darme cuenta.

Chrona a sufrido mucho y siempre la utilizan y además es una aliada de shibusen. - Dudé de mi respuesta siento que esa respuesta no es la correcta.

Yo pense que te habías enamorado de Chrona, solo hay tres opciones la primera sería expulsar a Chrona de shibusen por un tiempo-expulsarla eso ni sirve en nada- la segunda sería que una persona cuide de Chrona. - Esa respuesta me suena bien- y la tercera que sería la mejor para acabar con todo eso es matar a Chrona, haci cuando llegue ese día todo estaremos a salvos- a caso mi padre me esta dando a entender que tenemos que matar a Chrona solo de pensar esa idea me duele si me siento haci cuando me separó de ella no me puedo imaginar sin verla jamás.

ESO NUNCA PADRE NO PODEMOS MATAR A CHRONA, ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE TENER ESTE DESTINO TAN CRUEL, ESO NUNCA PADRE NO PODEMOS HACER ESO!.-Dije con unas cuántas lágrimas en mis ojos, no puedo ni siquiera hacerme la idea de matarla.

Tranquilo Kid-kum es lo mejor para todos, entiendelo.- No sabe solo de pensar en eso me duele.

COMO QUIERES QUE LO ENTIENDA, DICES QUE ES BIEN PARA TODOS PERO BIEN PARA ELLA NO ES DIME COMO QUIERES QUE LO ENTIENDA, DIME!.- Cuando terminé decir eso salí corriendo del Death Room.

No se cuánto corrí, llegué a la fuente de Death City ya era de noche el cielo esta despejado, miré mi reflejo en la agua de la fuente tenía unas cuántas lágrimas en mis ojos, no se que hacer para salvar a Chrona, Chrona es la única persona que entiende de mi sufrimiento, ella me comprende, ella no me busca por ser el hijo del dios de la muerte ella me busca por quien soy no por lo que tengo, si mi padre quiere matar a Chrona que haré, no entiendo nada, no entiendo sobre ese sacrificio, no entiendo, no entiendo sobre este sentimiento que solo lo tengo con Chrona, NO ENTIENDO NADA!, no se que hacer, si me pongo a investigar sobre el kishin y la canción mas seguro encontré una solución y no tendremos que matar a Chrona, eso tengo que hacer no importa si tengo que sacrificar mi vida solo importa salvar la vida de Chrona.

Voy a intentar actualizar mas rápido, espero que les haya justado este capitulo eso es todo, dejen review bye...


	8. EL SENTIMIENTO DESCUBIERTO

CAPITULO 8: EL SENTIMIENTO DESCUBIERTO

KID POV

Estoy en la clase del profesor Stein no estoy poniendo mucha atención solo puedo pensar sobre la canción y el Kishin no se que significa, tengo que saber mas sobre la canción y el Kishin, la clase terminó terminé de guardar mis cosas y me dirigí a la entrada de shibusen ahí estaban mis amigos.

Kid, Daniel nos va a invitar un helado.- Dijo Maka - Me pregunto si quieres venir con nosotros ya no salimos con los demás desde la pelea de kishin Asura, que dice vienes.- Tiene Razón Maka desde la pelea de Kishin Asura todos hemos estados ocupados con nuestras misiones y aparte necesito relajarme.

Claro Maka. - Dije y nos dirigimos donde están los chicos.

Hola Kid, tanto tiempo que no salimos con los amigos. - Dijo Soul con su tono cool.

Si tantas misiones nos a tenido ocupado.- Dije serio.

Que parece si ya vamos por el helado.- Dijo Daniel, últimamente no lo e visto casi que trama.

Todo nos dirigimos a la heladería todos estaban ablando sobre sus misiones yo solo pensaba lo mismo, que pasara si no encuentro nada?, que pasara con Chrona, morira?, mi padre será capaz de matarla?, que este sentimiento que solo lo siento con Chrona, sera amor?, los shinigamis se enamoran?, tengo un moton de preguntas sin responder, llegamos a la heladería todo pudieron un helado estaba concentrados con mis pensamientos hasta que soul abra.

Chicos tenemos que hacer Maka y yo un anunció importante. - Dijo soul agarrando la mano de Maka.

Bueno chicos Soul y yo somos novios.- Era de suponerse que ellos acabarían juntos, estan echos uno para el otro.

Soul no eres el único, yo el gran Ore-Sama tiene como novia a la grandiosa Tsubaki.- Con que el asimétrico también tiene novia eso no me esperaba.

Parece que ya todos tienen novios solo faltan dos personitas. - Dijo Liz mirando a mi y a Chrona que estava a lado mío.

Paso un rato, todos se fueron a sus hogares yo me dirigí a Shibusen para investigar.

Las calles de Death City estan un poco calladas, llegue a Shibusen todo estaba callada , me dirigí a la biblioteca no sabía que buscar, después de un rato de buscar en contre un libro que su título es "un eclipse entre bien y en el mal" parecía que este libro tiene años que no se a abierto, pero el título me llamó mas la atención todas la vaces que e venido aqui nunca había visto este libro, abrí el libro empecé a leer lo que decía.

"Hace 100 años hubo un eclipse que ese eclipse atrajo un kishin muy poderoso, ese kishin tenía tiempo durmiendo en un sueño profundo pero una bruja lo pudo despertar que una canción que hiso ella esa canción es A song of strom and fire, mejor conocida como **una canción de tormenta y fuego**.

Abajo del escrito traía una imagen de la bruja cuando via la imagen no supe que pensar esa bruja se parece a Chrona no lo podía creer lo que estoy viendo ella no puede ser esa bruja, rápidamente comense a leer otra vez.

"La bruja Makenshi empezó a cantar la canción el kishin fue despertado la Makenshi le ordenó que matará al dios de la muerte, hubo una pelea entre dios y demonio con suerte el Shinigami pudo mandar otra vez al kishin en un sueño profundo la bruja Makenshi también fue desterrada en un sueño profundo, se dice cada 100 años hay un eclipse y con ese eclipse podran despertar al kishin pero solo una persona se sabé la canción esa persona tiene que llevar la sangre de Makenshi si eso su sucede solo hay una forma de destruir al kishin y esa forma es..."

De pronto una ráfaga de viento paso y por lo viejo que estaba el libró su páginas se hicieron polvo pero lo bueno resolví algunas dudas que tenía pero tener su respuesta me causaron otras dudas, decidi irme de la biblioteca.

Sali de la biblioteca, todas las calles de Death City estaban solitarias de repente la duda me vino la bruja de hace 100 años se parece mucho a Chrona sera ella la bruja no ella no puede ser la bruja fue desterrada con el kishin pero Chrona es la elegida ella tiene la sangre de Makenshi pero tengo que ser fuerte a un que ella sea la elegida no me tengo que rendir.

De repente otra duda me vino esa duda es lo que siento por Chrona, sera amor? con Chrona me siento felíz, con ella no importa la simetría, cuando me separó de ella me siento triste, cuando la veo con un chico me siento celoso, sera cariño? no cariño no es es amor me enamoré de Chrona sin darme cuenta, ahora todo tiene sentido todos los sentimientos que e tenido solamente con Chrona es amor y creo del bueno mañana llegando a shibusen me voy a declarar, "el amor es simétrico y siempre lo sera" dije siempre el amor va hacer perfecto como el ritmo de nuestras almas.

Dejen Reviews


	9. UNA DECLARACION Y UN CORAZON ROTO

Hola les traigo el siguiente capitulo voy a intentar actualizar mañana pero creo que va ser imposible ira puebla y no voy a poder actualizar veré mañana en la mañana podre actualizar me pondré a trabajar con el siguiente capitulo y ya tengo celular otra vez bueno si no actualizo el sábado a las 8:00 P.M como esa hora llego bueno que disfruten el capitulo.

CAPITULO 9: UNA DECLARACION Y UN CORAZON ROTO

KID POV

Todos estamos en el salón todos estaban platicando, Chrona todavía no había llegado porfin pude aclarar esos sentimientos porque no me di cuidate que lo que sentía era amor, hoy va hacer un día muy especial, paso un rato Chrona no había llegado de repente Chrona entra al salón con Daniel, Daniel y Chrona se dirigieron donde llegaron Chrona se veía deprimida eso me alarmó i...va a preguntarle que tenía pero Daniel empezó hablar.

Hola, tenemos yo y Chrona algo importante que decirle.- Tenemos? aque se refiere Daniel.

Que tienen que decirnos. - Dijo Maka.

Bueno es que Chrona porfin acepto ser mi novia. - Haber oído bien que Chrona es novia de Daniel, no esto no es cierto, es una mentira muy cruel.

Desde cuando son novios. - Pregunto Maka.

Desde ayer. - Desde ayer son novios, no esto es cierto, siento un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho una lágrima resvalo por mi mejilla.

Tanto que espere este día para que me rompieran el corazón, tanto que me costó descubrir este sentimiento que me traía loco para que mi sentimiento no fuera correspondido eso me dolió.

Las clases comenzaron todo paso normal todo el rato se le pasaron haciendo preguntas a Chrona sobre que Daniel es su novio. Las clases terminaron todos se dirigieron a sus hogares yo me dirigí a la mansión con mi corazón roto.

CHRONA POV

Me dolió ver a Kid triste yo lo quiero mas que un amigo, cuando recibió la noticia de que Daniel y yo éramos novios se paso triste y toda la culpa la tiene Daniel, tuve que aceptar ser su novia si no lastimaria a Kid.

*Flash Back*

Todo estaba tranquilo yo pasea las calles de Death City. Todo era silencio hasta que alguien me galo de la muñeca yo intente gritar pero me taparon la boca, intente desafarme del agarré pero fue inútil. Después de un rato de intentar de desacer del agarré, me soltó medi media vuelta la persona que me jalo era Daniel.

Daniel, porque me jalaste. Me diste un susto. - Dije si me asusté mucho pense que era otra persona.

CALLATE MAKENSHI!. - Me grito Daniel yo me asusté mucho.

Daniel que tienes. - Le pregune.

Makenshi callate. Ahora tu eres mía y de nadie mas.- Eso me asusto.

Yo no soy tuya, Daniel que tienes. - Pregunte estaba muy preocupada.

Makenshi ahora tu me tienes que obedecer sino todos sabrán tu verdadero pasado. - Como sabe mi pasado, acaso me espia?

MIENTES, ERES UN MENTIROSO. - Le grite.

Recuerdas a una niña peli-rosa que mato a esas personas inocentes, lo recuerdas Makenshi. - Como el sabé eso.

Tu como sabes eso. - No sabia en que pensar.

Yo se todo de tu vi Makenshi. - Si el sabé todo no puedo imaginar que haría.

Que quieres que haga Daniel. - No tenía otra opción que rendirme.

Haci me gusta Makenshi que obedezca, la primera cosa es que seas mi novia si no aceptas le pasara algo a ese Shinigami que quieres tanto. - Tengo que aceptar sino le ara daño a Kid y eso no me lo perdonaría.

Aceptó Daniel todo lo que me pidas lo cumpliré. - No tuve otra opción.

Haci me gusta Makenshi que obedezca, eso es todo puedes irte si dices una palabra sobre esto el Shinigami lo paga. - Acepte y me fui de ahí.

*Fin de Flash Back*

No pude hacer nada me siento una inútil, no se que hacer por lo mientras tendre que obedecer sus órdenes sino los pagan mis pecados otras personas que no lo merecen.

*Entre el bien y mal hay un alma en resonar*

Les gusto, intentare actualizar mañana si no el sábado, eso es todo me tengo que ir a alistar mis cosas para ir a Puebla, dejen rewiews, cuídense bye...

PD: El siguiente capitulo sigue una parte del eclipse y se sabrá casi todo.


End file.
